


Triune

by bottomchanyeol, Daphnean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Maybe Chanyeol did have a type after all. Hopefully his boyfriend felt the same spark towards the man commanding the stage.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Triune

**Author's Note:**

> I may have bitten off more than I could chew, writing for three fic fests at once, but I couldn’t help taking this delightful prompt on. Happy, fluffy poly is one of my favorite jams and it involves three of my favorite EXO members too? Sign me up! Thanks to the peanut butter to my jelly, Jo, for being a resource for all my poly questions and to the mods for their encouragement. Enjoy!

Jongin had his niece balanced on his hip, twirling them around the dance floor. The lights caught the periwinkle tulle of her dress, the laughter between them in perfect harmony with the soft music playing from the band. Chanyeol reached across the table, taking Minseok’s hand into his own they watched. Just a few moments earlier they’d been on the floor as well, but Chanyeol’s two left feet nearly tripped them up. Sheepishly, he asked for a break, his boyfriend graciously escorting him to a nearby table after pausing briefly for drinks.

“We can get back out there if you want. I think I finally sorted my legs out.” Chanyeol chuckled, still watching Jongin, dancing with his nephew instead.

Minseok hummed in response. “I think they’re doing the couple dance next, but after that we should. You’re not the worst dancer, Yeol. Just a little unbalanced. My height isn’t doing us any favors.”

Chanyeol brought Minseok’s knuckles to his lips, brushing them with a kiss. “You’ve got to love me if you think that’s the problem.”

He was rewarded with one of his boyfriend’s pretty, wonky smiles. Even after two years of dating, it still made his stomach swoop like the first time.

True to his word, one of the band members announced the couple’s dance and introduced a singer (although he’d not caught his name) onto the stage. Chanyeol enjoyed the music, even a few times found himself drumming along the top of the table as he took in the set list, but he really wanted to see this singer. Sehun and Jongin went on and on about his voice, thrilled that he had agreed to perform for them.

From appearance alone, Chanyeol was drawn in (even if that hardly indicated anything about his voice). Small, but certainly framed well, the man looked decadent in his gray suit, thick hair coiffed slightly to one side off of his forehead. His smile to the audience was warm, shaped like a heart. It was if he’d reached straight out, squeezing Chanyeol’s lungs tight in his hand, rather than the microphone stand. And then he sang.

Voice honeyed, like milk chocolate or velvet, the man sang with passion. His eyes were closed, brows furrowing as he poured himself out into the song, spilling along every crevice of the dance hall. Sehun and Jongin had a routine they were performing together, but Chanyeol found he couldn’t look away from the powerful vocalist for more than a moment.

Even the children, fussing at their tables or scurrying under the punch bowl table, seemed to calm. It was as if he was some sort of siren, captivating the whole of his audience. As a musician, as a man, Chanyeol was a browning leaf; nearly twisting off the branch with every breath.

The song, and the newlyweds routine, ended. Chanyeol stood, beside himself with awe and enthusiastic applause. The singer’s smile returned and he bowed gently to the band, extending a hand out to acknowledge Sehun and Jongin’s dance. “Thank you for letting me share this night with you. Here’s to the beginning of many more happy nights to come.”

The band took over again, this time without the vocalist, and Chanyeol still knew it was pretty, was well-done, but somehow it sounded emptier without him.

He was jarred from his thoughts with a chuckle. Red to the tips of ears, he looked down and saw Minseok moving to stand beside him. Apparently his admiration hadn’t been subtle. How could he have forgotten about his boyfriend?

“Seok, I-” Just like before with his feet, he fumbled his words.

Minseok linked their hands, pleasant expression not faltering. “Yeol, I think you have a type. Short and a memorable smile?”

“You’re not mad?” Chanyeol was still adjusting to the idea of poly relationships. While he’d toyed with the idea in the past, his previous boyfriends always found it to be an insult, considered it to be cheating. _Aren’t I enough?_ They’d throw these blows at him when a discussion went sour. Chanyeol found them worse than a fist to the stomach.

Reflexive guilt was a frequent battleground, but Minseok was made for reassurances. His lips seemingly chased every doubt from his head; Chanyeol had no doubts they’d follow through tonight too.

“Not at all.” As if summoned, the older man used his tie to tug him down, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I think we should go introduce ourselves.”

Chanyeol’s smile bloomed against his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s go talk to him. Going to be pretty hard to ignore the both of us. Especially all done up in suits. He won’t stand a chance.” Minseok pulled away, waiting till Chanyeol straightened to start leading the way over to where the singer was currently chatting to the newlyweds.

Although they’d both talked about the possibility of having another join them, it never seemed like anything that would actually happen. There would be a flicker of attraction for one of them towards a potential partner, but never anyone that they both equally wanted to pursue.

His nerves felt electric in his belly as they drew closer. He caught the tail end of the conversation, something about meeting up for lunch next week. Sehun was enveloping the man into a hug, Jongin waiting for his turn and noticing their approach. He gave the two a knowing smile, one Chanyeol returned.

When he and Sehun stepped aside, allowing them to come forward and so they could return to the dance floor, Jongin whispered “good luck” as they passed.

Chanyeol was so glad he’d slipped some extra money into the envelope for their wedding present. Not all of his friends were going to be so indulgent and understanding.

Up close, the vocalist was sweating along his hairline from the stage lights, seemed a bit more reserved than the confident man he presented on stage. Chanyeol’s heart thumped uncomfortably against his ribs, like how he had drummed on the table earlier. He opened his mouth to speak, but Minseok got words out first.

“You were phenomenal up there.” The hand that wasn’t holding Chanyeol’s extended. “My boyfriend’s a musician and I could tell he was blown away. Not an easy feat, believe me.”

“Ah.” The man’s smile was shyer this close, a dusting of pink across his cheeks as he took Minseok’s hand. “Thank you. I’m glad I could help make their wedding dance something special.”

Chanyeol held out his own hand. “Sorry, but somehow we missed your name. I’m Chanyeol and this is Minseok.”

“Kyungsoo.” The smaller man shook his hand as well. “I attended the wedding ceremony too. You were one of the groomsmen, right?”

“That’s me.” Chanyeol beamed, thankful once his hand was free to run back into his hair; his styling had been a loss hours ago. “I’ve known Jongin since elementary school.”

The singer was polite company, expression a little more serious as he nodded along, listening intently. “I met Sehunnie in college. I haven’t really sang much since then, besides in the shower and an occasional karaoke night, but he and Jongin liked my voice and I didn’t have the heart to refuse them.”

Chanyeol’s jaw went slack. “This isn’t even your job?”

Minseok finally interjected, tone teasing. “It isn’t yours either, honey.”

“Composition is part of the process, but that’s true. I do the making, not the performing most of the time.” Chanyeol squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. From Kyungsoo’s body language, the man didn’t seem uncomfortable or looking to end the conversation, so he continued it. “Would you like to sit with us? We could chat a little bit more?”

Kyungsoo hesitated, and Chanyeol almost thought he’d refuse, but after a moment he nodded. “I’d like that.”

Emboldened, hope fizzing like champagne in his belly, Chanyeol turned on his brightest grin. “Awesome. How about you two grab our table and I go get us some drinks. What can I get for you, Kyungsoo?”

“A rum and coke, please.” Kyungsoo gave a soft smile. “And thank you.”

Minseok had momentarily seemed puzzled, but years of dating meant he put the pieces together soon enough. “He’s got longer legs, so he can do the running. Thanks sweetheart, you know my usual.”

That got a laugh from the singer as he followed Minseok over to their table. Chanyeol was relieved that his boyfriend had picked up on his thought process. As they both wanted an interest in their potential partner, this was an opportunity for Minseok to have some time alone with Kyungsoo so they could both decide if he was the right person to join them.

Unfortunately, Chanyeol hadn’t thought ahead on how he’d be bringing all the drinks back. Forethought would have been grabbing a tray from near the bar, but his thinking had taken too much of his brain space to leave room for that idea. Balancing the glasses took all of his concentration though, distracting him from his nerves.

As his attention was divided, he only caught the tones of the men’s voices, their laughter, as he approached the table. Minseok’s voice was soft, Chanyeol always likened it to vanilla, while Kyungsoo’s was still low and smooth as when he sang.

“Thanks, Yeol.” Minseok took his martini, plucking the olive straight out to eat it off the toothpick. “Kyungsoo was just telling me some stories about Sehun. Sounds like he’s been a brat since college at least.”

Chanyeol handed Kyungsoo his drink and sat down, sipping at his malibu. “I can throw some of my own in about Jongin. Like the time he was ten and broke his arm. Sounds terrible, but he handled it like a champ, not even crying when they got him into the hospital…until they told him they had to cut off his t-shirt so they could get him into a cast. Immediately he burst into broken sobs as it was his favorite Michael Jackson shirt. I ended up buying him a new one for his birthday, but he still has the pieces of the old one.”

“That’s so adorable. From what I know of Jongin, that doesn’t surprise me at all.” Kyungsoo sipped at his drink, smile around the rim. “So you compose Chanyeol. What do you do, Minseok?”

“I’m a lawyer.” Minseok beamed, placing the bare toothpick from his drink on a napkin. Chanyeol wanted to chime in and boast about his boyfriend’s successful law career, but Minseok seemed to want to keep the focus on Kyungsoo. “And yourself?”

Kyungsoo sat his glass back down. “Oh, that’s right I never did say. I’m a baker.”

Chanyeol resisted every urge to say “so that’s why you have nice buns” to the other man. By the sparkling mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes, Minseok shared that sentiment. “If I worked with food, I’d have to be rolled out of the shop every day.”

“I’ve burned myself out on a lot of breads, surprisingly. Although croissants have yet to grow old for me.” Kyungsoo appeared to be growing more comfortable with them, smile a bit more open, and Chanyeol didn’t think the alcohol was to blame.

Someone approached the table then, asking to speak with Kyungsoo, and in that time Minseok stole Chanyeol’s attention with a squeeze to his hand. Many years together meant they could converse like this; with little touches, raising brows, and the right look in their eyes. Minseok wanted to see if Chanyeol’s interest had waned.

Chanyeol shook his head, able to feel his smile crest like the sun over the horizon. Minseok gave a small nod, another squeeze to his hand. The feeling was mutual then. Chanyeol looked down at the tablecloth, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to worry it with his teeth. That didn’t mean he had any clue how to handle this. While many couples were comfortable having a one time fling with no potential of a relationship between the parties involved, Chanyeol and Minseok didn’t feel that way; they at least wanted the possibility of more with their partner.

Once the woman left the table, Kyungsoo returned his attention back to them, expression apologetic. “Sorry about that. Sehun’s aunt is making the wedding video and she wanted to make sure she had my name right.”

“We’ve been monopolizing your time.” Minseok gave him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m glad you indulged us with a little conversation.”

“It’s been really nice, actually. I thought at this point couples would be rubbing me the wrong way, as I’m a lonely single, but you two are just as nice as Jongin and Sehun have been.” Kyungsoo took his glass in hand once more, sipping at the dark amber mix. “You seem so...in tune to one another.”

Chanyeol swelled a bit with pride (and with the knowledge that Kyungsoo was single). “Yeah? We’ve being dating just a little over two years now and we were friends before that, so things are pretty natural between us.”

“While I could brag about how happy Yeol and I are together-” Minseok finished off his drink, focus on Kyungsoo as he continued his thought. “I have a more pressing question. How does a handsome baker with a beautiful voice end up single?”

Perhaps taken aback, by the compliment or the question Chanyeol didn’t know, Kyungsoo looked between them as if he was going to cause jealousy. His face responded before his mouth did, a strong flush coloring the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. “I…suppose all the good ones are taken.”

“Like me and Yeol?” Minseok kept the tone light, unassuming; a safety net in case they pushed the singer too far. “Some people have plenty of room for more.”

Kyungsoo appeared to mull that over, sipping at his drink. Chanyeol liked the sound of the ice clinking and the movement of the singer’s throat as he swallowed. “In your bed or in your heart?”

“They don’t necessarily have to be exclusive.” Chanyeol felt like he hadn’t added a lot to the conversation for a while and didn’t want his boyfriend to shoulder the whole proposition alone, so he piped up. “I mean if we did anything intimate soon it’d probably be the first part just because we don’t know each other well enough for more...”

Minseok took over when he let his words taper off. “I’m good at more, though. Ask Yeol, I love to wine and dine. I need to cleanse my palate after asshole clients and winning over boyfriends is one of the most therapeutic methods.”

Once again, Kyungsoo seemed to be thinking through his response, swirling the ice in his glass. It made calm, satisfying sounds, filling the silence before he broke it. “This is a first for me. I can’t say I’m opposed to...polyamorous relationships, that’s the term right?”

“That’s right.” Chanyeol loved to bolster encouragement, giving one of his toothiest grins as reward.

“But I also have never really...considered them before.” His glass went to the table, finger tracing the rim. “What would it mean if I were to give dating you both a try?”

Chanyeol was nearly overwhelmed by Kyungsoo’s nonjudgmental responses. Something about the other man had seemed very calm and understanding, but his general acceptance was impressive. Jongin still had a lot of questions, even after years of knowing of Minseok and Chanyeol’s preferences. It meant Chanyeol was unprepared for such careful answers to their inquiries.

Luckily, Minseok stepped back in. “A lot of cuddling. Chanyeol is like moss on a tree with his affection and I’m not too far off. He hyper-focuses often, sometimes on his music and other times with his partners. I have some...particulars with how I like the apartment to be. I am working on it, but I used to refold towels when Chanyeol did the laundry and vacuumed the house at two in the morning.”

“I didn’t so much mind the noise, seeing as I can sleep through anything, but you just got so tired…” Chanyeol squeezed his boyfriend’s hand

That caused Kyungsoo to smile again. “Very domestic. What kind of dates do you like?”

“All kinds. Movie dates or zoo dates or staying in with hot cocoa and a table full of junk food dates.” Chanyeol grew more confident as the conversation continued. “We love to travel when Seok isn’t completely swallowed up in a case.”

“Or when you don’t have to hammer out the details of an artist’s comeback” Minseok added, meeting his gaze briefly before turning his attention to Kyungsoo once more. “Do you have any other questions?”

Kyungsoo’s hand slid into his hair, mussing the meticulous styling. Somehow it still looked impeccable on him. “Was that your lawyer voice? You really know how to make a case.”

“I don’t like bringing my work home, so don’t worry that you’re some sort of conquest. It’s more that...we’ve never met someone we both have so much chemistry with.” Minseok stroked Chanyeol’s hand with his thumb.

Chanyeol nodded. “Minseok called me out for staring earlier, teasing that I have a type.”

“And what would that be?” Kyungsoo smiled wider, obviously teasing as he continued. “Short guys?”

Shameless, and glad Kyungsoo was still in such bright spirits, he shrugged. “And gorgeous smiles.”

On queue, Minseok gave one of his own towards them both. “There are other things he enjoys that I have a feeling you’ve got too, but you’ll have to come back to our room to find out the specifics.”

Chanyeol choked on the next sip of his drink. “Seok!”

Kyungsoo’s laugh crinkled his eyes, expression curling with delight. “You know, I think...I think I’m willing to see for myself, give this all a try.”

“Yeah?” Helium heart lifting out of his chest, Chanyeol didn’t think his smile could get any brighter.

Fingers linked, Minseok mirrored his reaction, eager in how he stood. “Shall we, then?”

Chanyeol followed his boyfriend’s lead. Were he a little more confident, he’d link his hand with Kyungsoo’s as well, but his fears of ruining this opportunity like their dancing earlier had him second guessing himself. Minseok’s little squeeze was reassuring, as was Kyungsoo standing beside them.

They’d literally invited him back to their room, a little hand holding was hardly risque, but when Kyungsoo shyly held out his hand for him to take, Chanyeol felt his stomach cartwheel as he linked their fingers. “Now I have to worry about both of my hands being sweaty.”

“With what we’re going to do to you, sweetheart, that should be the least of your concerns.” Minseok winked over at Kyungsoo as they made their way towards the elevators.

Sure he was flushing to the tips of his ears, Chanyeol stubbornly kept both of their hands as long as he was able, watching the elevator numbers climb like his pulse. This was actually happening; they’d invited someone to join them. Someone charming and bright and who seemed just as excited as they were.

Chanyeol was thankful that Minseok had the room key, seeing as his thoughts were far from the logistics of the evening and instead on the subtle differences between both men’s hands (Kyungsoo’s had more callouses, Minseok had smoother nails). Eventually, he surrendered both of their hands once they entered the hotel room, all heading towards the bed.

“Is this the part where I ask how...” Kyungsoo hesitated, hand back in his hair. “Two people with their limbs is confusing enough. With three, I guess I...”

Minseok chuckled, shoes off and flopping onto the bed with a bounce. “Ever try juggling? I’m kidding. Although I think I’m the only one with any practical experience with three bodies intimately so...maybe I should take this a bit more seriously.”

Perhaps emboldened by their success, Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, fingers resting just along his jaw. “I’m just sticking with what I know.”

Minseok kissed him again and Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo step closer, to their side so he could watch. While it could have made him more nervous, instead he swelled with pride, wanting to showcase himself. He considered himself a bit of a sloppy kisser, lots of tongue and noise, where as Minseok was far more deliberate, methodical, and often with little nips to his lower lip.

Leaning further back onto the bed, it was Minseok who broke the kiss apart to address Kyungsoo. “Enjoying the view?”

“I am.” Kyungsoo spoke with a great deal of conviction, voice the slightest bit lower. Chanyeol liked the darkness in his eyes, the intensity he had showcased with his vocal performance before was now in his gaze, tracing over them both. “Is this where I cut in?”

“Absolutely.” Minseok stretched his arms back behind himself, resting his weight against them and watching expectantly.

Chanyeol didn’t waste another moment. Turning to their new lover, Chanyeol took a moment to let his thumb brush over Kyungsoo’s gorgeous, plush lips almost reverently. Anticipation had him hesitating, had the backs of his calves weak and tingling.

The scrutiny had Kyungsoo looking down, pressing a feather soft kiss to his finger. “I’m just a man. No need to look at me like that.”

Rather than respond with words, Chanyeol let his touch slide slowly down the smaller man’s neck, tracing along the sharp line of his dress shirt towards the knot of his tie. The meeting of their lips was both wholly unmagical and one of the most mind-blowing feelings Chanyeol had ever experienced. It was reminiscent of when he’d first kissed Minseok; the older man had driven him home after a long night of karaoke and soju, sending him off with a kiss.

Kyungsoo too, once he found his footing, kissed with deliberation. Still there was something different about his lips other than their thickness. Kyungsoo, even shorter than he was, was all consuming in presence. He kissed Chanyeol as if he intended to pleasure his mouth for hours, until all Chanyeol could speak was his name. It was that intensity that left him floundering, following each kiss like a sunflower turned to the sky.

When they parted, breathing ragged and Chanyeol’s jaw tender, he turned to his boyfriend as he saw motion from the corner of his vision. Minseok stood, looking between them, before stepping in to claim Kyungsoo’s mouth as well.

It was different from watching porn, and not just because the action was in front of him. Cameras couldn’t capture the way Minseok’s fingers wound into Kyungsoo’s tie, how the energy in the room shifted, electric as the arousal between the three of them grew.

One moment, Minseok was all consuming, hands on Kyungsoo’s hips as he brought their bodies closer. The next had Kyungsoo bending a knee, fingers in the other man’s hair as he increased their friction with every shift of weight. Chanyeol was helpless to the pang of lust that sped down his chest, straight to his cock. Fumbling, he brought the heel of his hand down against his erection, overwhelmed and wishing he didn’t need to blink. His moan felt too loud against the soft sound of their kissing.

The smaller men parted, breathing rough and eyes still on each other. Minseok had his hand threaded with Kyungsoo’s tie, while his other slid down Chanyeol’s chest. “How do you want us, love?”

“Shouldn’t Kyungsoo choose?” Chanyeol had ideas, after watching what he’d just witnessed he thought that any sexual person would, but the idea that he was in control of this thing felt wrong somehow. “I...as long as I have you both...”

Minseok turned to their new lover, smile wonky and encouraging.

Kyungsoo ran his tongue over his lower lip, quiet for a moment. Perhaps it was how suddenly they had transitioned from conversation to their hotel room that kept him hesitating. After a moment, he looked between them. “For this first time, I think...I still want to watch, learn what you both like for reference if we decide to keep pursuing this. I...maybe I could have Chanyeol’s mouth, while you...”

The mental image had his knees threatening to buckle already. Filled from both ends by two gorgeous men; it felt like such fantasy. He craved it, nodding eagerly to both of them. “God, yeah. Fuck yeah, please.”

Looking just as pleased, Minseok brought Chanyeol down for another kiss. From the corner of his eye, Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo began to loosen his tie with practiced ease, the slide of the silken fabric sexual in ways that made him heady, more so than his drink earlier.

Minseok wasn’t wasting time either, fingers already working half of the buttons of his shirt open. Chanyeol had expected this, but he groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth once one of Kyungsoo’s hands slid in, thumb brushing over one of his nipples.

He’d expected the newer man to be too hesitant in their relationship, needing a great deal of coaxing, but it seemed once Kyungsoo had set himself up to something, he followed through. His touch didn’t remain for long, moving to Minseok’s chest to start undressing him as well.

It was an odd sort of dance; kisses exchanged from one to another, clothing falling to the floor. There were a few moments were their hands would collide, Minseok and Kyungsoo bumping foreheads once, but still it seemed they were finding purchase in the rhythm with time. Chanyeol felt overheated, nearly fell to the bed when both men had comandeered a side, Minseok latching his mouth just below his ear, while Kyungsoo’s tongue traced over his collarbone.

Forcing himself to step back took every ounce of willpower he’d amassed in his life, but he didn’t want to forget seeing Kyungsoo naked for the first time.

While he hardly seemed as proud of his body as Minseok was, Chanyeol found him utterly striking. His frame was the smallest of the three, but it was well-proportioned and thick in his own way. While Minseok was all toned, shaped from his hours at the gym, Kyungsoo was fit as a man who worked his body naturally. Perhaps he’d gotten his figure from carrying in stock for his bakery, the groceries home after a long day of kneading bread.

Both were beautiful, both wanting to please him tonight. Their cocks too, held differences, but Chanyeol ached for them alike. Minseok’s was shorter, thinner, but had an upward curve that found ways to brush inside him that left him seeing galaxies of pleasure when he came. In contrast, Kyungsoo was thicker, an angry purple-red, and hanging heavy between his plush thighs. It was fitting he wanted Chanyeol’s mouth, because he was salivating, to the point he’d beg to have it fill him.

“Damn, Soo.” Minseok was adept at direction, at subtle guidance. When he let his fingers brush over Kyungsoo’s wrist, tugging him closer, he took the opening to kiss the smaller man again. This time Kyungsoo moaned, the soft sound sticking to Chanyeol’s ribs, right above his heart.

When they separated, Minseok helping their new lover settle back against the headboard, Chanyeol needed no encouragement to climb right up, liking how the vantage point of being on his hands and knees had him perfectly able to claim Kyungsoo’s mouth once again. Confidence, arousal building between them, had this kiss even more searing than the last. When Kyungsoo’s tongue slipped into his mouth, his fingers dug into the comforter as he groaned. He hoped Kyungsoo could feel just exactly what he did to him.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo murmured, voice thick as he broke away for just a moment to say his name.

The encouragement was all he needed to kiss back with fever, his pulse so loud in his ears he barely heard the snap of the lube bottle behind him. A little foil packet was tossed up towards them, but Chanyeol would help Kyungsoo with that once he was finished with his mouth.

Minseok shifted his legs, spreading him the slightest bit wider, and Chanyeol became pliant, trusting his boyfriend to find the perfect position to shake him apart. Only when he felt Minseok’s mouth along the swell of his ass, wet kisses lingering, did he break away from the kiss to whine. “Please, Seok. I-”

The kisses continued, as did Minseok, when one finger began to work inside of him. Chanyeol found his attention divided, his jaw slack even as Kyungsoo licked into his mouth. The over-stimulation was everything he’d ever wanted. When he came back to, he was either blown away by Kyungsoo’s deft mouth or Minseok’s nimble fingers.

He wasn’t sure whether to surge forward or rock back. Once a second finger joined the first, Chanyeol was a trembled mess, his cock drooling against the bed as he tried desperately to accomplish both tasks simultaneously. His uncertainty must have read on his face, because Kyungsoo’s fingers stroked his hair, nails grazing his scalp. “You’re taking him so well.”

His chest rapidly fell with his breath as he leaned into the smaller man’s touches all the while wrecked by Minseok’s fingers spreading him wide, curling into him with practiced agility. They stilled once, still deep as he felt the weight on the bed shift.

Chanyeol looked up, as he brought his head down nearly to Kyungsoo’s thick cock, watching as Minseok and Kyungsoo kissed once again. Fondness crawled up his throat, somehow managing to make it past his cloying want.

“Own his mouth.” Minseok’s words were both a soft command and a plea, sealed with a nip to their new lover’s lip. “And let him show you one of his favorite tricks with the condom.”

Minseok moved back down towards his ass, mouth leaving kisses in his wake. Chanyeol closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the tenderness and just how eager they were to share him. Kyungsoo kissed his forehead leaving Chanyeol re-energized and determined.

It was a bit of a struggle to manage his balance while Minseok’s fingers still stretched him open, but somehow he was able to get the condom open and onto his mouth. Turning his gaze up to Kyungsoo once more, he slid it onto his cock with his mouth.

The way Kyungsoo’s dark eyes widened, how his mouth went slack moments before his eyes closed, his head tilting back against the padded headboard with a thunk, was nearly enough to make Chanyeol come on the spot. It was only the yearning for more that kept him strung together, holding on for the feeling of being full of them both.

He’d not even noticed that Minseok had added a third finger, distracted by Kyungsoo’s cock stretching his mouth open wide. The ache in his jaw was proof of his girth and the throbbing against his tongue made his knees tremble.

Groaning low, the sound was cut off into a whine when Minseok finally slid into him. Even through the condom, he could feel every blissful inch slide into him, warm and firm.

For a moment, they were all still. Their breathing was audible even over Chanyeol’s wild heartbeat. Minseok’s fingers traced over his hips, Kyungsoo’s still in his hair. It was only when Minseok began to thrust did Chanyeol trust himself to bob.

Usually, he was the most vocal person in bed, but with his mouth occupied, it gave him the opportunity to hear the beautiful harmony between his boyfriend’s sinful groans and low swearing alongside Kyungsoo’s melodic moans and grunts.

Chanyeol felt the tug as they tried to find the right movements, where he’d be taking Kyungsoo in deep just as Minseok slammed into him. The first few attempts were sloppy, no rhythm in them at all, but finally it all fell together. Chanyeol was a well-oiled machine for his lovers’ pleasure, full to brim with their cocks and noise.

He lost track of movement, of time as they found their pace. It was incredible to be creating a music with their bodies, swinging from once cock to another. In and out, in and out; it was easier than swimming or breathing. Kyungsoo’s cock would brush the back of his throat and Minseok would grind his hips against his ass. Chanyeol was a mess of moans and desperation, barely able to keep himself upright.

What had started as a slow crawl was now ramping up wildly, the slick sounds of his body being drowned out as they all chased orgasm. Kyungsoo was rocking into his mouth when he was able to find purchase, Minseok nipping along his hip between thrusts.

“Fuck, Yeollie.” Minseok’s voice was raw, his movements erratic. “I’m-”

“M-Minseok.” Kyungsoo sounded sharper, as if his voice was near breaking. “Chanyeol, I-”

Chanyeol came first, wailing around Kyungsoo’s cock as he orgasmed. He could feel his body tighten, taunt like a string, as he clenched Minseok’s cock like a vice. In his blissed haze, he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers grip his hair, heard his cry as he filled his condom, Chanyeol nearly choking as he surged forward. Minseok followed a moment later, curses spilling from his mouth as his hips stuttered out his own release.

Exhaustion crept in, alongside the ache of his ass and mouth. Chanyeol sheepishly let Kyungsoo slip from him to rest his head on his thigh, gulping down air as he collapsed to the bed. When the smaller man’s fingers began to pet him, his voice whispering rough praises, Chanyeol drank them down and let his eyes close. He felt the weight on the bed shift. Kyungsoo’s fingers didn’t still, even as Minseok moved to kiss near the base of his spine.

“You did so well, love.” Minseok’s praises were like hot cocoa after a day in the snow.

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. “I...if this is what every time with you both is going to be like...I’m already swept away.”

The confession caused him to grin, allowed him to peek his eyes open and look at both men, now at the headboard together looking down at him. Chanyeol felt a swoop in his stomach when he watched them kiss, both of them taking turns to pet his hair.

“Don’t worry, Yeollie. Just rest. We’ll take care of you.” Minseok was shifting blankets around, pulling soiled layers away, while Kyungsoo adjusted him as necessary.

Kyungsoo continued to hum, a soft song that he’d heard the band play earlier in the evening. “Thank you. For letting me in.”

Eventually, he was snuggled between both men, just as sleep began to tug him away.

–Six Months Later-

Chanyeol slipped his headphones off and stretched his arms over his head. He could feel a slice of belly grow cold as it escaped when his shirt rose, hissing in response. Maybe it was time for Minseok to turn the heat up a little more, after all.

Only his stomach rumbling and his empty water glass had roused him from his work, but a glance at the clock told him Kyungsoo should be heading home soon. All the more reason to leave his work cave and enjoy the rest of their apartment.

He could hear something sizzling in the kitchen, some of Minseok’s music under that. His senses were alight; he could smell the garlic and onions, stomach surging in anticipation. Once fully in the room, and sure he wasn’t going to startle his boyfriend while he was chopping anything, Chanyeol slipped behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him tight. “Smells good, baby.”

“Yeah?” Minseok twisted his neck to plant a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “You’ve been holed up in there for hours. Did you fall asleep on the keyboard again?”

“Not this time.” Chanyeol nuzzled his chin into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You get a text from Soo?”

Minseok pushed the vegetables and what looked like chicken around the pan. “I did. He’s going to bring home some leftovers from work again, although I couldn’t get just what he’s treating us with out of him today.”

Mock gasping, Chanyeol exaggerated a surprised expression. “Are you losing your touch old man?”

That earned him a pointed elbow to the gut. “Old man? Old man?! I’m gonna make you sleep on the floor, Yeollie.”

Spinning around, Minseok used his hoodie strings to tug him down into a kiss. Chanyeol melted into it, only pausing once he heard the front door.

“Go greet him, puppy.” Minseok gave him a brief pat to the butt. “Save some kisses for me.”

Chanyeol ran into the hall just in time to see Kyungsoo toeing his shoes off. Before he’d even managed to disentangle himself from his scarf and bags of bakery treats, Chanyeol had leaned down to brush their noses.

Apparently this was expected, as Kyungsoo tilted his head, allowing their lips to touch, rather than dropping anything from surprise. “Hello to you too, honey.”

“You smell so freaking good. I could eat you up.” The smaller man always smelled of something doughy, of yeast and flour. And he needed no help in being more delicious, honestly.

“You could, but I also brought home some ciabatta to accompany dinner and chocolate croissants for dessert we could have instead.” Kyungsoo finally pulled back, handing his bag of goodies to Chanyeol so he could finish removing his outerwear.

Even though he’d been told what was in the bag, Chanyeol peered in anyways, overwhelmed by the smells inside. Between that and the herbal aroma in the apartment, his stomach was trying to eat him up in rebellion. “You know, from the moment we met, I should have known you were a baker.”

This caused his boyfriend to pause his undressing and raise a brow his direction. “Do I even want to know how-”

“-cause you got nice buns” Minseok finished Chanyeol’s pun from in the kitchen, peering into the hall with a bright, wonky grin.

Kyungsoo gave them the most beautiful, exasperated smile, before shaking his head in mock disgust. “And I love you both? Really?”

Turning his gaze towards his heart, he gave it an even more judgmental stare down. “This is what you wanted?”

Minseok swept Kyungsoo into an embrace, into a soft kiss of his own, before reaching over to tug Chanyeol in too. “Love you too, Soo.”

“Forever and always.” Chanyeol didn’t know if they planned on having cheese with dinner, but he didn’t think it could hurt any to toss some into their conversation.

After all, he’d never tire of being blissful with his two tiny boyfriends; the happiest ending he never saw coming.

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
